No estás solo
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 19th |points = 10 |previous = Valentino |next = La chica que yo quiero (Made in Spain) }} No estás solo was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Patricia Kraus. The song is a soothing ode to friendship in which Kraus sings to an unnamed loved one. It was performed 9th on the night, following Portugal and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 19th place with 10 points, all coming from just the Greek jury. Lyrics Spanish= Hoy quiero salir, es de noche, no puedo dormir Te tengo que llamar Los amigos, ¿para qué están? Ni una sola vez me has dejado de escuchar Hoy te quiero dar las gracias, nada más Oye, no estás solo Oye, eres querido Oye, puedes oírme Estoy cantando, cantando ¿Qué vas a pensar? Oh, qué horas de llamar Te puedes cambiar Si quieres te paso a buscar Ahora mi ciudad pasa tras el cristal Un semáforo más Oigo la radio, oigo la radio Ese es tu portal, te hago una señal Tú ya estás aquí Si, tú estás aquí, como siempre, sin preguntar La sonrisa como un gesto más Los amigos, ¿para qué están? Si, tú estás aquí, y es lo que importa para mí Otra vez me dirás Los amigos, ¿para qué están? Oye, no estás solo Oye, eres querido Oye, puedes oírme Estoy cantando, cantando Ahora mi ciudad pasa tras el cristal Un semáforo más Oigo la radio, oigo la radio Oye, no estás solo Oye, eres querido Oye, puedes oírme Estoy cantando, cantando Estoy cantando, cantando |-| Translation= Today I want to go out, it's night, I can't sleep I have to call you Friends, what are they for? Not one time you've stopped listening to me Today I want to thank you, nothing else Listen to me, you're not alone Listen to me, you are loved Listen to me, you can hear me I'm singing, singing What will you think? Oh, it's late to call You can change If you want, I can pick you up Now my city is passing by behind the glass One more traffic light I listen to the radio, I listen to the radio This is your house, I make a sign You're already here Yes, you're here, as always, without asking Your smile as one more sign Friends, what are they for? Yes, you're here, and that's what matters for me You'll tell me again Friends, what are they for? Listen to me, you're not alone Listen to me, you are loved Listen to me, you can hear me I'm singing, singing Now my city is passing by behind the glass One more traffic light I listen to the radio, I listen to the radio Listen to me, you're not alone Listen to me, you are loved Listen to me, you can hear me I'm singing, singing I'm singing, singing Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Spain Category:20th Century Eurovision